A device which provides lighting in a direction of a user's view by being mounted on a head of the user includes a lighting device fixed to a hat and a lighting device attached to a headband, etc.
However, as for the lighting devices, whenever the lighting devices are used, the user is required to wear the hat or the headband.
To improve the problem, although lighting devices fixed to glasses have been developed, they are configured to be integral to the glasses. Accordingly, the problem that the glasses are required to be worn remains.